


[桃包/evanstan]入室

by peachubby



Series: [桃包/evanstan]入室 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: 双性seb/非典型养父子/未成年
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, evanstan, 桃包 - Relationship
Series: [桃包/evanstan]入室 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

入室

01  
Sebastian被收养时不过十一岁。即便如此，他也已经是待收养的孩子中年龄最大的那个。

福利院很正规，他在这里从五岁长到现在，身边朋友的年龄却总是停在五、六岁和以下——他们常常没多久就被领走，只有他一个人像是已经在这里定了居。从待领养儿童长成待领养青少年，再长长大，或许就可以直接成为这里的工作人员。半大的孩子在一次又一次接受事实之后，就有了能力为未来做打算。

站在教室外来收养孩子的男人女人看到他时眼神总会格外亮，他一直都知道，这里没有孩子能比他更漂亮。但他也知道，那样的眼神之后会伴随着对他的询问，询问之后是解答，解答之后，那样的眼神就会消失，他连一点关注的视线都再也得不到。

原因很简单，他是个双性人。

几年来，工作人员对他谈不上很好，但也从未亏待过他，他一直被平等对待。这里没有人让他觉得自己是个怪胎，他只是知道自己跟别人不太一样，或许这个事实对想要收养孩子的家长来说还是比较难接受吧。

Sebastian收回看向门口的目光，只不过是又一个把目光从他身上移走的收养人而已。他没察觉自己手里握着的彩色铅笔已经用力地折断在纸上。

他画的是一棵树，一颗孤零零站立着的树，画里的天空下着雨，这一滴雨滴在树冠上蓝得格外明显，像树冠流了一半的眼泪。

02

Sebastian今天也在画下雨。

他刚画下密布的灰色乌云，想要闪电带上一点蓝色。他的手指从近乎白色的浅蓝滑倒近乎黑色的墨蓝，还是没决定要用哪一种。

于是他转头看看窗外的天——今天的天气很讨厌，不知道哪里来的雾气笼罩了整个天空，没有蓝色，是死一样的灰白。他悻悻将目光从窗边移开，却在活动室后门的窗户撞进一片海。

他循着对方看过来的视线看进那双眼睛，低下头让手指停在一根海蓝色的铅笔上，他的心诡异地飞快跳起来，他想，这种蓝色还没见过，但似乎不错。但他又觉得这根笔的蓝比起那双眼睛，似乎还不够像。于是他再次抬头看向那个人，却没看到他的眸子。Sebastian只看到那人垂着睫毛听身边的工作人员说了什么，便皱起了眉，随后摇了摇头。

他的手顿了一下，不再找适合的颜色，转而取了最接近黑色的墨蓝。低下头刷刷地在纸上画起尖利的闪电。心跳疼疼地打在纸上，响起了雷。

03

Chris害怕亲密关系。

与他亲近的朋友似乎也亲近不到哪去，他从不会主动联系他们，但一定会礼貌地和朋友们相处，礼貌得有些疏离。

他也很久不谈恋爱，之前每一次恋情的结果都让他疲累。Chris在心里给每一段关系划下分界线，他要求自己不能太依赖别人，一旦依赖程度过了线，他自己的安全感就会最先崩塌。他害怕失去自己对自己的控制。

但他太想爱和被爱了。他的爱像是一个装满了水的水瓶，想要分给别人，却一次又一次眼看着那些水滴溢出来碎裂在地上，根本没有人接着。再严重些，那些溢出来的水恐怕会让拿着瓶身的手打滑，于是整个水瓶摔得粉身碎骨。

他对爱的渴求则像是一个闻到辣味就会疯狂分泌唾液的嗜辣者，偏偏对辣过敏，会因为尝试哪怕一点点辣而心跳过速呼吸困难。对他来说，辣味一旦入口只有痛觉，求而不得。

他想要有人与他一起生活，想要做的每一餐饭都有人品尝，每一场电影都有人交流，每一件琐事都有人分享。

不过三十岁的人生让他过得冰冷孤独又无趣。他想，也许他要从最开始去寻找一份这样的爱。

要从根开始生长，由他浇灌，破土而出，长成一棵只和他相互倚靠的树。

04

于是他站在这里，一眼就看到了那个棕色发梢卷卷又翘起的秀气男孩。

同类总是互相吸引，像他此刻望进那孩子的眼睛，那里正下着雨，而他想要给他一把伞。

那一瞬间他知道他看到一个装满了水手足无措的瓶子、一个对辣过敏的嗜辣者、一颗种子。

Chris跟身边的工作人员说，我能见见他吗？

那人讲了一堆这孩子年龄已经比较大可能不好管教、又是个双性人的事，Chris皱起眉摇摇头，没明白这跟他想要爱他有什么关系。

他说，我不介意，他叫什么名字？我想要见他。

05

“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
Sebastian听到那人说的第一句话就是这个，没有叫他的名字，也没有介绍自己的名字。

但这重要吗？Sebastian想，不重要，这蓝色似乎没见过，但还不错，换成别的颜色也许不行。

Sebastian没回答他，只说请等等我。

十五分钟后，Chris拿着装了各种手续的文件夹，走在左边牵着Sebastian走出了这男孩六年的“家”。

Sebastian的行李只有今天的那张画，Chris看到上面乌云密布的天散落着尖利闪电，有颗潦草的太阳从画纸左边的角落挤进来。

06

一开始Sebastian问Chris，Evans先生，您收养了我，是要做我的父亲吗？

Chris皱皱眉，他先开口说，叫我Chris就好，随后有些局促的解释，“至少在签订的文件上我们是父子的名义，但只要你愿意，把我当长辈或是朋友，都没关系。”

“我只是想要照顾你，陪你长大。”

Sebastian点点头，他觉得自己好像没懂，又好像懂了。

07

Sebastian从未觉得生命中有这样精彩的时段。他不再用彩色铅笔画下雨，他有蜡笔、水彩、丙烯颜料，画彩虹、独角兽、皱眉和微笑的Chris。

他有自己的房间，房间的一角放着他的画架，墙壁随他装饰涂鸦，客厅摆着他的白色钢琴。院子里有Chris为他搭的秋千和篮球架。

Sebastian从未要求Chris为他做这些。但小到帮邻居老奶奶修草坪、为Chris送生日贺卡，大到在学校竞赛得奖、靠自己进入想去的中学，只要Chris看到Sebastian的好，就会送他或大或小的礼物。这一切都让Sebastian想要变得更好。他想要Chris再溺爱自己一些，哪怕他早就发现，Chris从未爱别的事物多过爱他。

当然，偶尔Sebastian也会做错事，这种时候便最像个符合他年龄的孩子，幼稚地摔门、单方面冷战Chris。弱势的一方似乎总是Chris，他只会敲敲门，在门外无奈地叫他Sebby，却想不出要说什么来劝劝这不常发作的幼稚和倔强。

Sebastian能感受到Chris几乎物质化的害怕，他知道Chris怕自己万一将话说得重了，就会失去他。十几岁孩子的心由此恶劣起来，平日尝够了Chris不动声色细水长流的爱，故意发作一把，享受被捧在手心宠爱的快感。他早就知道不论自己想要什么，Chris都会给他。

Sebastian永远不满足来自Chris的关注，总是再多一些、再多一些才好。他像只狐狸，总在Chris溺爱他的底线上这踩踩那踏踏、让它再降上一降——别人觉得他狡猾，Chris只觉得自己的小狐狸天性活泼爱蹦跳。

他想不明白自己怎么了，他只想让Chris的眼睛装满自己，再也不要有任何其他。

但Sebastian每次听到门外传来低沉的“Sebby”，就总会投降于想象中Chris皱起的眉头。十四岁的孩子不应该再被叫这样溺爱的昵称，Chris顾忌青年人的小心思，在他的朋友面前从来叫他Sebastian。可他隐秘地期盼着世界上每一个人都听听Chris是怎样带着无奈和低沉沉的爱意哄着唤他“Sebby”，又觉得不对，应该独独只有他们两个人知道这名字，像一个不可言说的秘密。随着他长大，每一次Chris念出这个名字，他就觉得自己胸口长出一些不一样的感觉，像电流爬过胸膛，传导向小腹，荡漾向四肢。

他故意变得顽劣，发作地更频繁，演一个叛逆期的讨厌小孩。就为了靠着屋门听几分钟后门外响起的低沉声音，然后就可以打开门撞向那个名字的发声源。他已经能勉强够上Chris的下巴，一头依旧柔软的棕发软软地扎着对方的颈窝。Chris就隔着衣服在自己胸膛上捕捉到一个狡黠的唇角弧度。他揉揉少年人的发顶，发顶跟着他的大手抬起，却看到一张委屈巴巴的脸，眼里含着“后悔又自责”的泪，没有任何表演的痕迹。

Chris没忽略Sebastian软软的小手悄悄在自己腰背肌群摩挲，也知道此刻怀里的人正深深嗅着他身上的味道，他总能知道Sebastian要什么，于是他沉沉的唤，“Hey Sebby”，一声，两声。

开了门扑过来讨抱抱的小孩没出声，但Chris看得见他泛红的耳尖，也感受得到怀里的人听到名字瞬间控制不住的轻颤。

Chris从不去想这些行为都意味着什么，他只知道，如果Sebastian想要，那他就给。

08

Sebastian几乎忘了自己是个双性人这件事，直到他第一次见到自己内裤上的血。

那时他十五岁。Sebastian很冷静，从洗手台下的储物柜拿出卫生棉条塞进身体。跟他想象得一样，多少有些痛，也有些异样。

此前Chris会每年带他去私人医生那里检查，在知道他两套器官都在正常生长之后，Chris似乎松了口气。但自此也更加注意，Chris让医生教Sebastian男孩和女孩的生理卫生知识，自己在一边旁听。Sebastian十二岁起就发现卫生间储物柜里被放进了卫生棉条、镜子后面总放着两盒止痛药。

距十二岁已经过去了三年，Sebastian注意到那些为他准备的东西临近保质期就会被丢掉换上新的。他没见过Chris做这些事，只是想象着他一个三十多岁的单身男人去超市买这些东西让Sebastian脸上染上奇怪的热度。

所以他不久前还跟Chris说，跟同龄的女孩相比他已经晚了太多，现在没有，以后应该也不会有了，这些东西不用再准备了。Chris只是揉揉他的头，没说话。

但第二天打开柜子，Sebastian发现那些东西还是放在那里。

还好它们一直都在那里，此刻的Sebastian想。

他站起来按了冲水，洗干净内裤，走出了卫生间将它夹住晾起来。Chris在书房开着门办公，抬头看到Sebastian去晾内衣，又转向一旁看了看墙上的钟表。下午两点不是他平时洗澡的时间，Chris挑挑眉没有说话。

没几分钟Sebastian就走了进来，Chris停下工作，看着他走近自己，慢条斯理地从两条胳膊底下钻进来，跨坐在自己的大腿上，蛮不讲理地霸占他与办公桌之间的所有空间。平时的Sebastian再怎么爱撒娇也绝不会在Chris工作时这样打扰他。

于是Chris心下明了，他说hey，然后顺了顺怀里的人的背，手移到Sebastian小腹给他暖着，轻轻问他疼不疼。

Sebastian猛地坐直，露出一个迷茫地表情，啊了一声想问Chris怎么知道，想了想又把问题吞了下去，也是，自己的什么是Chris不知道的呢？于是他像个泄了气的气球一样塌下去伏在Chris肩头，两只手环在人颈间，百无聊赖去翻Chris衣服后的商标，闷闷地说，唔，好像，有一点…反正…怪怪的……

Chris的手还在他腹间不动，令人安心的热度传过来。Sebastian就在这份温暖里逐渐困倦，混沌中觉得有什么从这一刻开始变得永远不一样了，或许是Chris手下的那个部位，或许是什么别的地方……他感到有什么正在从体内生长，也许不久就会破出这具身体、这个灵魂，让所有事情变得无法挽回。


	2. 09~11

09

“Hey, sebby...”他听到Chris叫他，这才把沉甸甸的脑袋从人家肩上抬起来。

“都…第九天了吧？”Chris掐掐他的脸，被他不满地挣开。“应该结束了，还难受么？”

Sebastian心知肚明他在说什么。

他上一次这样赖在Chris身上睡着还是八天前，月经初潮的那个下午。

三四天前这第一次奇妙的体验就结束了，可他却爱上这种每天霸占Chris整个中下午的感觉——Chris工作，他就挂在他身上百无聊赖——即使他知道这是个坏习惯。

“嗯，难受……”他变本加厉地往Chris怀里蹭，把自己严丝合缝地嵌进温暖结实的怀抱里，找到一个比刚才更舒服的姿势靠着。Chris没说话，由着他耍赖。

时间又溜走了一些，房间里只有Chris敲打键盘的声音。Sebastian紧紧贴着Chris的胸膛，悄悄随着那里的起伏而呼吸，将自己的呼吸和Chris调到同步频率，听起来就像只有一个人的气息声。

“Chris…”

“嗯？”Chris听到声音立即用双手环住身上的Sebastian，偏头去问，“怎么？”

Sebastian被耳边的热气激得痒痒，缩了缩脖子，保持还枕在Chris肩头的姿势，歪着脑袋发问，“你把我…当男孩儿还是女孩儿呢？”

Chris抚着他的背，想了一会才只  
说，“我把你当Sebastian。”

“唔……”Sebastian抬起脸坐直身体，屁股往后挪挪让自己坐在Chris的膝盖，好能与他平视，他沉吟着说，“可是我最近觉得…也许我更想当个女孩儿……”

他揪着自己一段时间没理的头发，发梢打着卷被他缠在食指上——虽然我确实喜欢短头发，这种长度已经让我开始有点烦了。

Sebastian又想了想说，可是我喜欢粉色，没有男生可以喜欢那种颜色——Chris听到这里笑了起来，摇了摇头不像是赞同这个观点，却没有打断，示意他继续。

身上的人又往窗外看了一眼，院子里的篮球架蓝框边缘反着光，Sebastian近来已经能够扣篮，那里甚至被他抓得抛了光。“但我也喜欢打篮球、踢足球——”

“可是你看我这里！”Sebastian突然移回目光，挺直了胸膛弯着颈子向下看，胸前不太明显的柔软弧度就被他挺得明显起来。“这里……又变得很疼很酸……”Sebastian抬头，手指紧张地绞着自己的衣摆，拉扯之下衣服上甚至凸出了两个圆圆的小点。Chris看着那里愣住了，但停顿也就只有零点几秒，便立刻移开了视线。

一时间没有人说话。

过了几分钟，Sebastian才敢抬头，做错事了似的怯怯看着Chris，“而且、而且女孩子穿的那种内衣，我也想——”他咬咬下唇，仿佛咬在刚才说错的那个单词上，“不、不是…我可能也需要穿……”

Chris的表情看不出情绪，但Sebastian发现他的胸膛比刚才自己靠着时起伏要大得多。Sebastian追不上Chris闪躲的视线，他好想用两只手控制住Chris的脑袋好让他看向自己，可是那动作有点像、有点像电视剧里的男女主，下一步就会做什么来着——

他舔舔唇，终于还是没敢那么做，于是手底下的衣摆被他绞得更紧。Sebastian看着Chris垂下来的长长睫毛，心里又不安、又隐隐有不明的快意泛上来。

良久Chris才深吸一大口气又吐出来——

“呃…sebby…”他搓搓自己的脸，“上帝给了你选择的机会，你当然可以选择要成为什么样的人。”

他似乎镇定了下来，直视着Sebastian，“你没必要给自己设限，知道吗？你不需要非给自己贴一个性别标签，男性气质和女性气质在你身上都很合适。”他顿了顿，“我只能用善良、温柔、勇敢、可爱这些词去形容你这个人，而不是用他们去限定你的性别，你明白吗？”

“你已经是一个很好的人了，之后的人生里，我也确定你会一直善良、温柔、勇敢、可爱……所有好的形容词我都愿意拿来放在你身上。不论你想成为什么样子，Sebby，我永远、永远会为你骄傲。”

Sebastian从前觉得Chris带他来的这座房子叫做“家”，现在他明白眼前这个人才是他的家、他全部的爱、他的归所。

生理期前后本就情绪敏感，Sebastian不自觉流着泪，睫毛粘成一簇一簇的。却又忍不住为这份爱欣喜，又哭又笑的脸大概不好看，于是Sebastian环住Chris的脖子把脸藏在他看不到的地方。

Sebastian从前不常哭，所以每次这孩子哭了Chris都格外心疼。他像以前那样哄他，抬抬腿作势要将他从身上颠下去，没多久Sebastian就一定会忍不住被逗笑。

但这一次没有。

10

Chris捉弄的心思再起，将膝头坐着的人晃得更厉害，可这孩子今天始终不笑，只是偶尔能听见几声轻哼，仿佛呼吸都被他颠断了，然后将Chris的脖子环得更紧。

Chris皱眉，感受到肩上竟湿了一片，也许是眼泪。他想Sebastian是真的害怕会掉下去，连忙停下动作去拍拍怀里小孩的背，安慰着说sebby，没事，不逗你了。

之前的哄逗好比想要开锁却拿错了钥匙，这一次Chris才成功让这把叫做Sebastian的、锁住自己脖子的锁“啪”的一声打了开来。

身上的人松开手，往后退了退。他表情写着困惑，眼睛还是红的，棕发下的脸蛋也泛着不正常的绯色，Sebastian颤颤地呼了一口气，手转而撑住Chris的大腿腿面，起伏着用腿心蹭了蹭Chris的膝头——

“Chris？这是……这是什么呀？”

Sebastian语气里全是不解，他的下唇湿润得发亮，两个发白的牙印随着嘴唇被释放只停留了一刻就消失不见，Chri失神地盯着那里，又猛然侧头看向刚被Sebastian靠过的肩，那里的布料被咬过般皱着，口水浸湿形成一个不规则的形状。

身上的小孩还凭着本能在摆动着腰，缓慢地一下下磨蹭，膝上传来的热度几乎烫伤Chris腿上的皮肤。

“呼……好奇怪……”Sebastian直直地盯着Chris的眼睛，灰绿色眼睛被他所不理解的情欲蒸腾得氤氲着水汽。

Chris的身体不止心脏这一个部位狠狠地跳动了一下，他不自在地收胯向椅子深处移动，腿部连带着起伏，Sebastian立即又发出“唔”的一声短暂惊呼，Chris便僵住了身体不敢再动。

Sebastian蹭了半天，脸越来越红，怯怯揪住Chris手肘处的布料，忖度似的顿了一会儿，才忍不住用平时撒娇又商量的语气问，“你再、再动动好不好？”

他暗自觉得自己这次提的要求大概比平时过分，于是想了想才将手往下滑，牵住Chris的手腕，将那只比他大了一圈的手放在自己呼吸不稳的胸膛，带它握住自己小小的乳和之下的心脏——

“这里……”

他又带着Chris的手顺着自己身前昂扬起的小巧性器游走，一路向下直到覆上腿间那个特殊的地方，刚碰上就让他连话音都止不住地颤动——

“还有这里……都好、好难受呀……”

11

“Seb.”

“嗯？”被叫了名字的人疑惑又乖巧地应答，发现了什么似的抱着Chris的手贴紧腿心，将腰摇得更欢。

“Sebastian！”

Chris抽回了自己的手，那上面停留的热度和湿意让他喉咙发紧，更可怕的是他发现自己竟花了如此大的力气才狠下心停止Sebastian的行为。

早就该停下来的。

身体深处有声音在叫嚣着让他继续，他不敢听。

舒服的感觉一下被剥夺，再加上Sebastian莫名听出这声里有几分警告意味，他心中就生出委屈来，立马红了眼眶，可怜兮兮地追着Chris收回的手握住，不敢再往自己身下放。

他不甘地偷偷扭动身体，在Chris腿上挤压那个发热发痒渴望被触碰的地方。但他又累又不得要领，委屈的感觉更甚，瞬间眼泪就掉了下来。

“求你...”Sebastian决定使出杀手锏，声音带着哭腔，轻的像是从未存在于空气里，“Daddy?”


	3. 12~17

12

这原本只是Sebastian和Chris的一个旧玩笑。

曾有一次他们逛超市时碰见了Sebastian在学校里最不喜欢的同学——虽然Sebastian从未说过为什么，但Chris知道他肯定还是被戳到了痛处，不然怎么会对这个同学产生“讨厌”的情绪。

往常嚣张跋扈的人此刻正低眉顺眼地求父母允许他买手里的新款玩具，Daddy、Mommy的撒娇也不管用。

Sebastian和Chris对视一眼，两人立刻知道对方的想法。于是Sebastian走到那孩子附近，拿起货架上同样的玩具，朝向Chris挥了挥，学样子叫了一句：“Daddy?” 潜台词是：我想买这个可以吗？  
Chris立刻比了个OK，表示完全没问题。

Sebastian拿起一款零食：Daddy?   
Chris点点头。

Sebastian甚至指向一款折叠自行车：Daddy?  
Chris没说话，帮他将自行车抬起来搬进了购物车里。

他们对那孩子周围目所能及的所有商品都这样做了一遍，Sebastian将最后挑到的毛绒小熊放在“购物车商品山”山顶，若无其事和Chris并排从同学身边走过。

那小孩气得拳头紧攥险些就要发作，还是同样铁青着脸的家长先开的口。那女士斜着眼盯着一旁的Sebastian，阴阳怪气道，“先生，我觉得孩子还是不能太惯着了。”

Chris点点头，下巴超她家孩子的方向轻轻抬起，极赞同地回敬，“是啊，不能太惯着了，有什么横行霸道乖张跋扈的臭毛病都要早点改正才行。”

说完便头也不回地带着Sebastian离开去结账。

刚转过一排货架，确认走出了对方的视野范围，Sebastian就立刻蹦起来挂在了Chris身上，搂着他的脖子说谢谢，语气里挡不住的兴奋和爽快。

Chris一手托着自家小孩的屁股，一手点点他的鼻子，还是问道，“所以他怎么欺负你了？”

Sebastian脸上的笑意眼看着一点点消失了，他偏过头嘟囔了一句，没什么…

Chris没说话，只是皱眉看着他。Sebastian瞧见那几道沟壑和之下表示“你觉得我信吗”的蓝眼睛，便老实坦白。

“他……他叫我孤儿。”那个词吐出来近乎已经没了声音，却扎在两个人的心上。

“哦，”Chris将近一分钟后才整理好情绪开口继续说话，“那么刚才我做得一点都不过分。”

身上的小孩想到那家人被气得铁青的脸色，噗嗤笑了出来，腿在Chris臂弯后面的空气里快活地荡来荡去。

“你不是，你有我呢。”Chris用额头贴着他的，“只要你愿意，可以真的把我当爸爸。”

他没想到Sebastian立即摇了摇头，从他身上跳了下来，仰着头很认真地说，“不要，我们…我们的关系不是那样。”

Chris又想笑又好奇，刚想开口问清楚这小孩儿是什么意思，却被打断了——

——“啊，这些怎么办呀？”Sebastian看向一旁购物车里的商品小山。

Chris没跟上Sebastian跳来跳去的思维，耸耸肩说你自己决定。

他先确认讨厌的同学已经走远，然后跑回来将那些商品一件一件放回原来的位置，以为Chris没发现他将一些平时不被允许吃的不健康零食留在了购物车里。

Sebastian动作越来越慢，直到购物车里只剩下那只毛绒小熊和两袋零食，他才终于停下来，“……怎么办，真的有点想要这些……”

Chris拿起小熊——这个可以。  
又指指零食——那些不行，别忘了你的蛀牙！

Sebastian暗自决定再次用上刚才恶作剧那一套。他拽拽Chris的袖子，作出一个“靴子猫”式的哀求眼神，“……Daddy？”

先破功笑出来的是Chris，笑了几声才板正了面孔，说下不为例。

13

这天之后，没多久这声称呼又在梦里造访Chris。

梦里他身下压着谁，那身体上的上衣被推起堆在颈间，腿弯被梦的主人握住向胸前折起，他看向梦里主人公的脸，被汗湿了的卷卷棕发挡着半边，只看见底下绯红的脸和耳尖。他用手去拨那些发丝，下面竟露出Sebastian的脸——梦里他的小孩儿看起来长大了些，原本婴儿肥的地方已经被清晰的下颌线取代，漂亮的苹果下巴被他控制在手里，眼睛红得像被谁欺负了，舌尖在齿列间若隐若现，念了句什么。

Chris那夜在这里惊醒，梦都不敢再向下做，体感分布不平均的热度让他恐惧。

梦里Sebastian分明在他身下求得那样急切，叫了声——

14

“...Daddy?”

此刻Sebastian的确红着眼睛，在他膝上大张着腿，衣裤都蹭乱皱得乱七八糟。

他也的确在求Chris。

可这不是梦。因为它不但有第二个人参与，甚至正在由对方控制和主导。这不是他惊醒就能当没发生过的。

没人知道这声音响在Chris心里像一辆汽车以两百迈的速度从摩天大楼顶层一跃而下亲吻地面的瞬间。巨响震耳欲聋，在隔壁城市都能听到。玻璃飞溅，再没有什么东西是完整的、不被打碎的，Chris就坐在车中，骨头都被焚烧。烧得那样没有余地，喉咙不剩一丝水分，每个关节都咯吱作响，痒得他好快活。

他没有别的选择——Sebastian求了，他就要给。

15

Chris松了力气，眼看着自己的手重新碰触到Sebastian的腿心。

男孩下身穿宽松轻薄的短裤，Chris的手被他牵着伸进来没有阻隔地贴在那片湿润温热的地方。属于女性的情欲第一次在这具年轻的身体上苏醒，就被Chris完整地包裹和掌控，像握住一捧浸了温水的丝绸，用力些就能从指间溢出水来。

Sebastian自己摇着腰，一次又一次用身体灼烧Chris的手心，总是一副欲哭的样子。

他觉得舒服，又不够舒服。

Chris惊觉自己呼吸消失了很久，他听着小孩越来越重的哭腔和轻喘，长舒一口气，下定决心似的一手托住男孩的腰。Sebastian抓着他衣袖的手立刻卸了点力气，终于不再怕自己要掉下去。Chris同时翻转在Sebastian身下的手掌，微微屈起骨节，Sebastian再沉下身时阴蒂就毫无准备地狠狠擦过Chris凸起的指关节。

这一下终于让Sebastian真的落下泪来。

他环抱住Chris的颈窝，无师自通将腰臀小幅度地摇得更欢，阴蒂被尽情挤压磨蹭，有几次凸起的骨节甚至滑进了稚嫩的穴口。Sebastian前面先射了出来，弄脏了Chris深色的衣服。

Sebastian在快感里既无措又无法停止，小猫一般轻咬舔舐Chris的侧颈，涎水泪水蹭得Chris颈间湿滑一片。儿时口欲期没得到完全满足，嘴上也要叼住哪里才安心，Chris的耳廓和下巴全没能幸免，听着男孩在他耳边无数次哑着稚嫩的嗓子叫Chris、Daddy……

Chris索性闭上眼，就看不到自己在做什么越界的事。

贪吃的猫自己寻到了他面前，Sebastian第一次接吻不懂得闭眼——眼前是Chris，他怎么舍得闭眼？

之前的一切还可以解释成单纯的生理需求，可接吻不是，他不能，Chris舌尖抵住齿列试图挣扎着说出一个“Don't”，却被Sebastian的舌尖横冲直撞地闯进来缠住。没做过这事的小孩碰到与他唇舌相碰就软了腰，一瞬间瘫在他身上动弹不得。缠住的下一步也不知道要做些什么，只会幼稚地一遍遍舔他，舔得他心软到像是被炙烤的棉花糖，瞬间融化，没了力气。

Chris还是狠心用舌头将口腔里的不速之客顶了出去，随后马上偏过头。Sebastian立刻用手碰住Chris的脸颊强迫他看回自己，继续努力去吻那双唇，又啄又舔，却始终没能让Chris再像刚才那样吻吻他。

Sebastian停下所有动作，只依旧捧着Chris的脸，眼睛睁大着，眼眶里的泪一颗一颗打在Chris身上，他哭着说，Chris，你不想要我了吗，你也不要我了吗？

Chris的心脏像是被重重攥了一把那样疼起来，他吻去Sebastian脸颊的泪痕，轻轻安慰：我怎么会……

Sebastian稍稍侧过头追着他的喃喃，就重新闯进了Chris嘴里，这次没有人拦他。Sebastian叼住他的舌尖吮吸，口欲终于被完美满足。

16

Sebastian在Chris身上颤抖着，上颚被Chris温柔地舔舐，安慰他度过高潮的余韵。

Chris的手背早就被打湿，Sebastian将那只手捧在脸前啄吻。他盯着Chris的脸，让他看着自己将他的中指由指尖到指根尽数吞进口腔，摆动着头部将上面属于自己的水光吞干净，抽出口腔又附上新的湿滑痕迹。

然后他从Chris身上滑了下去，乖巧地跪在男人腿间，柔软温热的小手试探着隔着衣物放在了面前鼓起的硬物上。Sebastian的视线从未离开Chris的眼睛。

Chris低下头看到他养大的孩子虔诚地吻了他胀痛着被束缚的勃起，下一步就要去解开他裤子上的纽扣。

“Sebastian！”

被叫到名字的人有些得意地笑笑——又来了，明明他的警示从来起不了什么作用。

他抬眼看他，伸出舌头在深色裤子上留下一道道水痕，贪婪地摄取那上面的热度和Chris的气味。他想象这个地方进入他的身体，他想要完完全全占有Chris，不留任何空间与距离。

他觉得有趣，今天太多次看到成年人掩饰不住的无助和挣扎，而这一切都是因为他。Chris为了他手足无措，为了他一次次让步。想到他们对彼此的渴望是相互的，想到Chris是因为自己才变成这幅陌生的难耐模样，心理上的快感甚至大于生理，Sebastian不受控制地颤抖起来。

他飞快地解开了那粒扣子，又用嘴叼住了Chris裤子上的拉链，正要往下拉却被掐住了下巴。

“你出去。”

Sebastian愣在原地，不可置信的抬头看Chris。他被烧红了眼睛，额角的青筋暴起，咬着牙一字一字地重复，“我让你出去。”

17

门在Sebastian面前被关上锁住，他浑身上下都是湿的，情液、汗水还有脸上止不住的眼泪，像是只淋了场大雨又被狠狠踢了一脚丢在路边的小狗。

他听到Chris在门后叹气。

他说，对不起。

但我当初带你回家不是……不是为了这个。

我们不应该变成这样。


	4. 18~25

18

那天直到黑的夜空将晚霞染了一半，紧闭的卧室门才被打开。房间里的灯照亮黑暗客厅里一小方区域，门里的人走出来，暖黄的光替他吻着那区域里倒在地上睡着的男孩。

Sebastian睡熟的脸还铺满伤心，泪痕轻轻反着光，它们最终汇在一处，流入地上他们一起挑选的地毯，洇成一块深色印记。Chris知道这一切都是控诉他有罪的证据。

他有罪。在房间独自冷静多久也无果有罪，幻想那孩子在他身上的温度和重量有罪，回味他奶猫似的舐吻有罪，终于闭上眼听着门外的哭声绝望地自渎有罪，快到时在脑海里回放他喘得断气叫自己Daddy有罪。

想狠狠操进Sebastian的口腔、操进他无人知道的秘密入口、他身体一切可以被操进的地方；想着整个少年的整个生命都应该被他占有和进入，用吻和精液标记。

他想着这些高潮，射在被Sebastian蹭湿的自己的裤子上，仿佛延迟了的体液交融就可以替他们做一个结果——一场不存在的交媾的结果。

好像这样就可以他拥有那些过程，即使他不能。

Chris想起那个梦，那不应该成真，他不该把那孩子拉进这梦里。操，他想，操他的，他搞砸了。

他不知道自己在那把椅子上坐了多久，久到房间里的腥膻气味悉数散尽、所有体液都干涸开始发硬，才终于站起来向门外走去。

19

Chris的手僵在门把手上又是半天，脸上有湿润的凉意，去摸竟是满脸的泪。

他想，要将这孩子送走了。

他要将自己的生命对折才与Sebastian的年龄等齐，既没办法停下来等这孩子追上来，也做不到回去陪他重新走一遍。

他想走在前面牵着他，让他看世界里的一切新奇，帮他寻找所有热爱。直到尽头他离开的那一天，Sebastian注定能比他看到更远的地方去。

他不想Sebastian在什么都还不懂的时候，只知道看着追着他的背影，错过路上的所有好风景。

Chris将Sebastian从地上抱起来，吻在小孩儿唇角，近乎无声地说对不起。

他将哭累睡着的小孩放在床上，为他擦去脸上的泪痕，用了些力气轻轻按敷肿起的眼皮。每每经过垂着伤心的睫毛就引起那里轻轻的颤动，然后卷起一阵大风刮进Chris心里，吹得只剩Sebastian站在一片荒芜里向他伸出手求他牵着。

“别不要我。”  
Chris分不清他的男孩醒着还是睡着，他怔了一下，回过神来甚至想不起是否真的听到那声梦呓。

Chris走出Sebastian的房间，替他关上门。

“我永远都爱你。”

20

Chris几乎一夜无眠，天快亮时他才勉强睡着。因此卧室门响时他听到了也没能醒来做出反应，直到床边一沉、凑来一个脑袋顶枕在他胳膊上，他才算是稍微清醒了过来。

“Seb？”

他想到昨晚哭着睡去的小孩，实在狠不下心再凶他，加上Sebastian也没做什么，只是睡在他身边而已，便由着他。

他只感觉得到怀里的Sebastian在捉着他的手摆弄。以前他也总是这样，做噩梦的夜晚会悄悄爬到Chris床上，握着他的手牵一会就能安心入睡了。

几个呼吸的时间，两个人都没有动作，Chris渐渐重新陷入昏沉，几欲再次睡去。直到他发觉自己腿间被柔软的东西不断磨蹭，加上晨起的生理反应，他很清楚底下已经肿胀起来。

他睁开眼，第一时间想用手治住Sebastian越界的动作，却发现自己的手动弹不得，只好先向后撤腰，空出了些空间。

怀里的小孩察觉到他的动作，不再用小屁股恶劣地蹭他，转过身吻在他唇上，Sebastian朝他眨眨眼，“Morning, daddy.”

不知悔改。  
Chris脑海里只剩下这一个词，却不知道该用在谁身上。

昨晚被教训的小孩不但不知错，反而得寸进尺。而他，因为这些已经完全硬了起来，隔着布料抵在Sebastian光裸的腿面。

Chris抬头去看，自己的手腕被布带束缚在一起，绑在床头木质的装饰柱上。Sebastian的手从他宽松的睡裤外面摸了进来，隔着最后一层底裤摩挲着他完全勃起的阴茎。Chris几乎咬牙切齿地念他的名字。

说不害怕是假的，Sebastian从未被这样重的语气叫过名字。他抖了几抖，下意识夹紧双腿，Chris低沉的嗓音震在他皮肤上，腿心竟开始湿了。他撇撇嘴，“好凶，Daddy，”他乞讨般去唇角偷了个吻，“别凶我。”

Chris逃避似的闭上眼，专心去尝试挣脱绳子。然而他很快就僵住了，因为Sebastian软乎乎又软绵绵的小手探进了最后一层衣料，不隔任何阻碍地握住了他。小孩没有取悦别人的经验，要两只手才能握起来，只会笨拙地上下动作，饶是这样也足够让Chris失去正常呼吸的能力，差点咬到自己舌头。

“别试啦，这结结实得很。”Sebastian吃吃笑着，睁大眼睛瞧他的脸，眼里十分干净，只盛着Chris一个人，手下却动作不停，“还是你教我怎么系的——野外生存第一课，记得吗？”

那是没多久前的某个周末，他们去山里野炊。Chris教他怎么系这个结，而Sebastian忙着偷瞄成年男人紧绷衣物下壮硕的手臂肌群，他看他名义上的养父的手指，怎样有力地揉搓、绕圈、勾起关节、抽出……他是那样优待着绳结中间的那个洞。Sebastian保持着好学生好学的坐姿，森林里带水汽的空气沾湿他眼眶、心脏和腿间，他夹紧腿微不可查的蹭动，轻声求他再教一遍。

再一遍。

21

“Seb, 好孩子，停下，听话，”Chris再次尝试，“就停在这里，我们可以当做什么都没发生，好吗？”

Sebastian皱紧了眉头，不满地猛起身跨坐在Chris腰腹间，迫使他变成平躺的姿势。

“为什么？怎么可能当做什么都没发生？”

他不再废话，极快地将Chris的勃起从底裤中释放出来，俯下身握住毫无章法地亲吻了一通，舌尖勾住顶端溢出的前液勾进口腔。

“你明明是想要我的，不是吗？”Sebastian声音里带上了几分哭腔。

那东西跳动了一下，弹在Sebastian尚未撤远的下唇。小孩儿愣了愣，随后绽开一个满意而狡黠的笑，奖励似的再次落下亲吻。

Chris有些绝望地仰头，动作之大让他撞到了床头的软板。随后他感觉到自己被含住，他瞬间下意识扯紧了手腕处的绳子，木质床柱发出绷紧而将要裂开的恐怖声响。

说实话，快感很有限，性器被牙齿时不时磕到，那痛感十分诡异。何况之前不是没人为他做过这个，但今天不一样。

他自己养大的孩子不知足似的拼命含他、舔他、吸他，竭尽全力想要他快乐。他看过那对唇碰触棒棒糖，吸吮冰淇淋或是亲吻一朵花，总之不该来碰这个。他手上用的力越发大，绳子勒得手腕灼痛，即使这样还是要用尽全身力量才能忍住不要挺胯去操进那个温热柔软的天堂。

但他忍不住想象。

他想看Sebastian被噎得眼角泛红的样子，他魔鬼似的天使小孩大概会无辜地仰起脸乞求他手掌的触碰；想看他被自己撑到唇角泛白弓起背反呕的样子，脊柱的骨节会从被娇惯的男孩白嫩的皮肤上圆润地突出来一些，勾引他去一个个地碰直到尾骨；想看他睫毛被泪水或是其他什么更糟糕的液体沾湿、颤巍巍沉重地抬起来望自己一眼，被插得难以呼吸却还想索求一个吻。

他祈求让这一切都停下来，或是干脆让他失去什么操蛋的道德和理智，被肮脏的欲望彻底征服。

22

Sebastian只穿了Chris平时外出工作穿的衬衫，宽大的罩在他身上像是条裙子，他喜欢上面Chris常用的男香和他独特的气息，也喜欢它笼罩Chris赤裸上身后又来笼罩赤裸的他的感觉。

房间里同时响起两声叹息。他骑跨在Chris腰间，慢慢沉下腰，感受Chris圆润钝厚的阴茎顶端错过自己穴口，滑向前方碾过阴蒂的触感，呻吟就忍不住从紧咬的下唇逃出来。

Sebastian用目光一刻不停地吻着Chris脸颊，对方却好像被他们将近交合的地方夺走了全部呼吸和视线，Chris额角和下颌紧绷，直直地瞧着他身下看，像是在克制。

嘴上却还固执地教训，“你不知道自己在做什么，Sebastian。”  
“你会让自己受伤。”

Sebastian全部的感官都集中在下体，心不在焉地求他，求你，daddy，我就蹭蹭它，不会让它进来，好吗？

Chris呼吸一滞，感到那朵娇嫩的小花湿湿热热地完全贴上来，更硬了几分，前液被Sebastian蹭动的动作榨出来，淌在腹上。

Sebastian红着眼眶，看起来已经有些迷离。他贴着又粗又硬的好东西晃起腰来，Chris的龟头好大，跟下面的柱体间有道明显的沟壑，每次阴蒂磕过去都要惹得他流出水来。

“Chris……呜……Daddy，你好烫...”他哭喘着，想求他动一动或是吻吻自己，Sebastian舔舔唇，俯趴在Chris身上，像头小兽般吮咬他的唇瓣，却始终讨不来一个吻。

他不甘又有些忌惮地再亲亲Chris的唇，重新直起身前前后后地尽情索取Chris胀硬的性器带给他的快感。

Sebastian未经人事的身体敏感得紧，他到的很快，情液混着自己出的精将Chris的阴茎涂得亮亮的。

他抖得几乎跪不起身子，缓了缓才终于跪起来，直视着Chris危险的眼神，扶起那根硬物对准自己穴口磨蹭着想要坐进去。

Chris已经胀痛到了极限，Sebastian刚高潮过的穴口一阵阵缩动，光是顶端接触都能感觉到被吸咬。

撞进去吧，Chris闭闭眼，他无可救药地想要插进这具由他养育的身体，身体力行教会他的小孩世界上最极致的生理肉欲快乐。他想蛮横地占有今后Sebastian全部的身心，像填满他的身体一样填满他余下的人生。

他的双手在绳结中用力太久，却越勒越紧，Chris咬起牙发力，木质的床柱瞬间断裂，断掉的部分被他扔出去砸在地上。

23

Sebastian只听到断裂声，天旋地转间已经被翻过来压在了床头。

成年男人的力量爆发出来令他害怕，Chris瞬间翻身跪在他大开的腿间，撑在他上方，青筋暴起。Sebastian背靠冰凉的床头，被吓得有些呆愣，只敢怯懦着轻轻叫他。

Chris手腕还被他那根愚蠢的绳子束在一起，他似乎被满腔都是怒气，但听到小孩软着声叫他就没了要发作的气势。

Sebastian看到Chris跪行着退后了些，自己的一条腿被男人握着腿弯捞起来，跟另一条腿并拢。

Chris握着Sebastian并齐的双足脚腕处放在自己一侧肩上，挺腰将阴茎插进了小孩仍有些肉感的大腿腿根，那里依然很湿。

他双手捏着Sebastian纤细的脚腕，重新将人压在床头，沉声命令，“腿夹紧了。”

总是很听话的小孩听到命令立马下意识夹紧双腿，夹得Chris发出声粗喘。他动起来，两人都能看到那根有些翘起的阴茎是怎样淫靡地从少年的腿缝间操进来，深红的性器顶端从一片奶白中间顶出来，碾过Sebastian的秘密，将他刚射过的小巧性器勾得也抬了头。

Chris早就不剩多少耐心，几次缓慢操弄之后就快了起来，他快速地操着Sebastian的腿根，毫不心疼那里被自己磨得通红一片。将小孩所有的惊呼和呻吟都撞得支离破碎。

他太湿了，小穴一阵阵往外流着灼热的情液，弄得腿间湿滑不堪，没被弄多久就再次靠阴蒂被Chris的阴茎反复摩擦到了高潮，一小股水喷出来，打湿Chris的耻毛和大腿。

Sebastian身上的衬衫蹭得乱七八糟，索性被他自己推到颈间，“摸摸我，你摸摸我，daddy...”

他一只手伸下去碰大腿间，一会儿抚慰自己还勃起着的前面，一会儿揉Chris一下下顶出来的阴茎顶端，另一手去寻Chris的手，带着他摸自己的身体。

Chris覆上Sebastian的乳，手指用力捏着他的乳尖捻弄，他确信那力道会有几分疼，本意是作惩罚，可身下的小孩却叫得更浪荡，抖着身子前面也立刻射了出来。还弓起身子去追他的手，要他多弄弄才好。

“插进来求你插进来，我想要那个……求、求你……”Sebastian胡乱求他，试图握住男人阴茎往身体里送，主动挺腰用穴口去迎，几次都已经吃到顶端，却都被Chris躲开。

Chris掐住Sebastian的手腕在他头顶上方固定住，直起身最后狠狠抽插了几十次，射在少年细白的小腹上。

Sebastian挣脱他，坐起身伸手握住他的性器，用力撸动，让最后一滴精液落在自己的肚子上，稍稍起身就顺着被磨得发红的腿根和穴流下来，滴在床单上。

他小心翼翼地讨吻，竟被半途就与另一双唇相遇。

Chris第一次主动吻他，吻得那样急切，Sebastian被吻得睁大了眼，下一秒反应过来就去追Chris的舌头。

两人的舌纠缠不停，快不能呼吸时Chris才放开他，Sebastian眼睛亮亮的，脸颊红着，他搂着Chris的脖子，期待地笑着看他，几次高潮时都没有这样餍足的神情。

Sebastian听到叹息，Chris不看他，“这次是我不好。”

Sebastian的笑僵在脸上。

“等你见过各种各样的男生和女生，等你成年，”他顿了顿，“等你确信自己想要的是什么。”

“到那个时候，你要什么，我都给。”

24

那之后的一周，Sebastian没有吃过任何他准备的东西，也没有跟他说过一句话。

Chris在家时，Sebastian就把自己关在房间里，两人几乎没有见过几面。但这几面足够他注意到Sebastian消瘦了不止一点，整个人甚至显得有些单薄，连下颌线都变得突出，短短几天已经没有了那种孩子似的体态。

直到这天，Chris推开家门就听到Sebastian久违的说笑声。他换好鞋走到客厅，脚步都轻松了几分。

Sebastian注意到他，抬头朝他笑了笑，Chris刚要开口，就听到Sebastian叫他。

“Chris。”

沙发上坐着的人听到这声呼唤才站起来，Sebastian过去牵那人的手。

“介绍一下，这是我男朋友。”

25

Chris坐在沙发上发呆。

十分钟以前，Sebastian牵着那个金发的高大男孩进了房间。

这很好不是吗？Sebastian有好好听他的话，努力尝试跟他同龄的人交往，他甚至这么快就调整好自己来正常跟他相处。

这，很，好，不，是，吗？

Chris拿起矮桌上的Sebastian喝剩的半罐汽水灌了一口，才发觉下颌酸痛，牙关从刚才开始竟一直是紧咬着的。

他越想越烦躁，干脆夹上根烟，走出了家门。在自家门前继续发了会呆，烟灰快烧到手指才回过神，已经不自知踱步到了半个街区外，心里的烦躁只增不减。

那男孩看起来很阳光，不是四分卫就是学生会主席——总之一看就是学校里很受欢迎的那种，一看……就谈过很多次恋爱，这种人一般只会花言巧语将人骗上床，玩过就消失。

他烦躁地甩掉烟屁股，快步往家走。他必须跟Sebastian谈谈，至于具体谈什么……一会再说。

Chris推开家门，一边在脑海里寻找一个进Sebastian房间的借口，送水果还是送饮料？问问晚饭吃什么还是明早吃什么？

然而这些借口都没用上，因为Sebastian的门根本没关。

那扇门半掩着，里面传出Chris不久前才听过的、属于Sebastian的呻吟声。


	5. Chapter 5

26  
Chris甩开门的瞬间脑子里空白一切，唯一的理智在于控制着自己不要将木质的屋门甩在墙上碎成粉末。

他的想象甚至停止了下来，他不敢想会看到门内的人在做什么，更不敢想自己会对那男孩做出什么恐怖的事情。

但总归他想象中，房子里不应该只有Sebastian一个人。

27  
近来消瘦不少的小脸被藏起来看不清楚。

他先看到的是已经变得明朗锋利的下颌线，少年的唇张着，水红的颜色从舌头染到唇。脸上写满情欲，蹭乱的棕色短发还在枕头上蹭动，更加杂乱。

再往后是一截曲线完美的颈子，让人想吻、想触碰——最好重一些，那上面光洁无暇，正适合留下各种痕迹。

Sebastian又穿着Chris的衬衫，他弓着身子，脊背伸直，像只发情的母猫，下身光裸，在腿间夹着的枕头上伏低身体缓慢地蹭着。衬衫滑到胸前，白生生的腰大大方方露在外面，陷出一段美好的弧度。只有小屁股高高翘起来，少年身体上为数不多的脂肪恰到好处的贴在上面。正被使用的小巧性器和穴口涨红着，将上面的水迹全数蹭在白色的柔软枕头上，洇湿了一小片。

这些场景一一闯进Chris的眼中，每一处细节都慢放着进入他的脑海，挤在一起让他产生时间静止的幻觉。

Sebastian听到门响，回过头来抹了一把汗湿的头发，用一双同样湿漉漉的眼睛毫不避讳地看着Chris，仿佛自己在做的并不是什么隐秘的事情。他在高潮的边缘，嘴巴叼住了随便一块布料，紧盯着Chris叠声闷哼着什么绷紧大腿射了出来，手滑向腿心，揉着阴蒂让女穴也尝到快慰，因为溢出的液体太多，Chris分明看到Sebastian纤细的手指有几次已经滑入了那个未经人事的小穴，每一次都让他的小孩弓着脊背前倾颤抖。

一根手指就能填满，抽出时深粉色穴口翕合着不舍，Chris想起那次吻完的Sebastian的唇，一样的水亮发红，彼时小孩的舌头追着他的，一分一秒不想跟他分开。

他喉间发紧发渴，一样想紧贴，想吻。他看到Sebastian最后一次抽出手指，带出一小股晶亮的水流。更多的白色枕套被洇湿上深色的水渍，Sebastian在高潮的余韵中颤动几下脱了力，趴在了床上，另一只手的手指还绞紧着被单的一角。

虽然足够模糊，但Chris还是听清了Sebastian高潮时那几句喃喃，他的名字，夹杂着带了哀求哭腔的“Daddy”。

28  
没有人说话，Sebastian只是盯着Chris流泪，他侧着脸，让眼泪全都溜进床单里藏起来。

Chris一时间找不到自己的声音，他张张嘴，终于艰难地开口，只是问他，为什么在哭？

他站在原地没有动，Sebastian就哭得更凶。不应该是这样的，从小到大每次他哭，Chris一定会过来抱住自己，只要进了那个怀抱，就再也没什么值得他哭的了。

所以他问，“为什么不抱我？”

Chris的灵魂早就跑去把他抱进怀里了，但他的身体半步都没有动。推开房门前的一切假设和怒火，都被意料之外的场景打压到一个不上不下的境地，难进也难退，他这会才有空打量了一圈Sebastian的房间，确定除了他们两个再没有第三个人。

Chris攥紧的拳头略松了松，但依然没有上前，“他人呢？”

Sebastian朝着他的方向跪起身子，沾着水光的手指挪到身前拽了拽衣摆，迟来地有些耻意似的，却不去管满脸的眼泪。

他向Chris伸出手，“……为什么不抱我啊？”衣摆被动作带起来，腿间那一片粉红又露出来，刚才拽衣摆净做的是无用功。

Chris叹口气，走过去坐在床边，小孩立刻凑过来，像之前的每一个下午一样把自己塞进他的怀抱，在他怀里抽噎。

他有太多想问的，还没张口就被Sebastian一连串的答案打断。

Sebastian缓慢地环住Chris的腰，“你说要我经历过其他的才能爱你，我就想那我就去找别人经历好了。是不是我有过经历了，你就能放心爱我了？”

“你知道吗Chris，刚才我躺在这里，脱得只剩上衣。他看到了……说我是怪物，说我恶心。”

仿佛有人从内部攥住了Chris的胃和心脏，狠力揉成一团，他分不清自己现在是心疼更多还是愤怒更多，只能抱紧怀里的Sebastian。

Sebastian停了停，但似乎并没有因为这些变得很难过，“但我好高兴，我松了一口气。因为他走了。”

“我在想，也许你也是那么看我的。我很恶心吧，在你眼里我也是个怪物吗？你不要我……是不是也因为这个？”

Chris一直知道Sebastian有种能力，平时一份的委屈可怜能翻成十倍精准击打在他心口上，这次Sebastian分明用了翻成一百倍的力量。他眼角还湿着，眼泪一滴滴滚出来，烫着Chris脖颈的皮肤。

Chris不让他说话了，将他搂的紧紧的。良久才把一句“不是的”来回来去无力地咀嚼半天。

Sebastian咬了咬唇，“不是因为这个……那就是你不爱我。”

Chris低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“你自己信吗？”

小孩连忙摇摇头，抬头垂着眸子看他的唇，要吻的意思，却只是凑近了答，“我不信你不爱我。”

“你又信吗？”Sebastian抬眼看进他眼睛里面的时候问，“你信这世界上还会有比你更爱我的人吗？你愿意让我再被叫怪物哪怕一次吗？你会愿意看着我去爱别人吗？”

Chris愣住了，那些想一想都要皱眉揪心的问题被小孩儿问出来，他仿佛被拆穿最自私的那个人格。

必然没有一个答案会是肯定的。

“Chris，你总说我还不知道我要的是什么。可也许我一直都知道呢？如果我一开始就遇上了最好的，我还怎么接受得了其他？为什么非要绕那么一大圈，经历一堆不对的人，才绕回我一开始就确信是对的你这里？”

一连串的问题让Chris既怔愣又无奈，他想，也许他的男孩是对的，一直以来都是。

他不可能看着Sebastian去爱别人，也不可能会有第二个人比他更爱他——不管是哪一种爱。

Chris捧着Sebastian的脸，珍重又珍重地在唇角落下一吻。

“你要吻我了吗？”Sebastian在他唇边轻轻地问，“Chris，如果你想吻我，那就没有什么对错。”

“亲亲我，亲亲我就好了。”

29  
Chris感觉自己好像走在一条通向未知的楼梯上，一步步走到这里，身后的阶梯早就挨个掉落没了踪影，只能超前迈出脚，再没有回头路。他不知道前面的路对Sebastian的未来是好是坏，但现在他明白，如果他不牵着Sebastian的手一起走，他的小孩一定会先于他掉下去，掉进痛苦的无底洞。

Chris在无数个不受控的吻中间叹息，到这里一切都超出控制了，不可能再有办法让他停下来。

空气是烫的，从如愿以偿开始Sebastian就没停过喘息，Chris碰他每一下都像烙印，他觉得自己永远不会忘记Chris触碰他身体的那种感觉。超出人体承受程度的电伏灼烧他身体，可他还想要更多。

Chris的唇舌亲吻他的脖颈，问候他单薄的乳房，在舔舐他腰腹时抬头和他对视，Sebastian脑子里响起轰隆嗡鸣。就在下一秒被抬起臀腿含住花蒂,嗡鸣声就变成尖锐的、他无法叫出口的尖叫。

跟隐秘处的娇嫩比起来粗糙至极的舌面由下向上碾过阴唇，绕着阴蒂才转了整一圈，Sebastian就无声地抖着身子到了顶峰，溢出的水液沾湿了Chris精心打理的胡子。

他仰着颈子喘息，像溺水的小兽，就被Chris压上来夺走全部的空气。Sebastian慢慢明白过来，现在开始他才要刚刚认识到Chris最成年人的一面。

Chris在吻他，用做爱时亲吻爱人的情色方式，毫无保留。Sebastian依然舍不得闭眼，他看着Chris脱去自己的上衣，赤裸地朝他压下来。腿间勃起的性器隔着裤子抵在他腿心，差一层布料就会进入他身体。

他用腿环住Chris的腰，只希望再近一些、再近一些就好了。


End file.
